


Kisses Instead of Scars

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Andreil shorts [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, cute beach date, set after palmetto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone manages to spread a picture of Neil's shirtless torso on the internet and Andrew makes an on the spot plan on how to distract everyone from that and onto something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Instead of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for these wonderful boys so sorry if its out of character and stuff but I suddenly had this idea and had to write it.
> 
> Not beta'd so please point out any mistakes so I can correct them please!!!

Neil hadn’t expected to live past his first year at Palmetto so him being at a beach with the guy who has made his life so much better and the fact that they are both playing in the next Olympic games, is unbelievable. Andrew and Neil had found this beach on their occasional drives around, Neil had never wanted to go to a beach again but Andrew just stopped the car and got out and gestured for Neil to follow and after that they went to this beach every now and again.

However, this was the first time they had been when it was daytime and the sun was blistering hot.

Over the years Neil had gotten much more comfortable about his scars, his team mates had seen them, he walks around his and Andrew’s apartment topless most of the time (much to Andrew’s annoyance) and most of the time went out without the black bands Andrew had given him, so as the beach was empty and it was stupidly hot for him to be wearing his black, long-sleeved t-shirt he decided to take it off.

Andrew just looked at him and responded with “304%”, which made Neil smile.

“You coming into the water? Don’t want you getting burnt again do we?” Neil teased.

Andrew just responded with his blank look and simply took off his boots and walked towards the water but not into it with Neil. Neil knew that was the best he was getting and just made the most of his time. He looked back to his boyfriend who was still just stood there watching him and decided that he should keep him company.

They both went to sit in the shade as Neil could tell that Andrew was getting slightly red as he was so fair. Neil talked about this first experience of the beaches in France and Andrew just listened as he always did, occasionally adding a comment but seeming content to just listen to Neil ramble on about his past as he usually did when he saw something or went somewhere that reminded him of something.

Being lost in their own little world had its disadvantages when Neil realised that they were no longer alone and that there was a group of people getting closer and talking in hushed tones. Andrew threw Neil’s t-shirt at him as even though he was comfortable around people he knew he obviously didn’t want pictures of his scarred body over exy gossip sites, but Neil didn’t think he was quick enough to avoid any photos as he didn’t know how long they hadn’t been alone.

Andrew didn’t seem that phased and just got out his phone as it chimed but obviously whatever the message was had annoyed him and he looked downright murderous at the group of people loitering around.

“What is it?” Neil asked apprehensively.

Andrew handed Neil the phone which had a text from Nicky open on it. Apparently Neil was correct with his assumption and there was now a picture of him shirtless circulating around twitter. Neil was feeling more than uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

Everyone knew who he was after his face was on every exy site after the events of Baltimore but that soon washed over when Kevin said that Wymack was his father and that he hadn’t been skiing and even that wasn’t talked about as Riko’s ‘suicide’ was the next biggest story.  Neil knew he wouldn’t be lucky enough for another big story to calm this down.

Neil was about to suggest that they leave but Andrew looked deep in thought and was twiddling with one of his knives. Neil hoped he wasn’t planning on threatening any of the beach-goers as he would certainly not be allowed to compete in the Olympics with him. Before Neil could warn him not to do anything stupid Andrew turned to him.

“Yes or no?” he asked.

Neil was confused as they trusted each other enough that Andrew no longer needed verbal consent but he still instantly answered “yes”, like he used to.

Neil was snapped out of his confusion by Andrew’s lips against his. The kiss made Neil feel comfortable and happy, the rest of the world drowned out as his mind was just centred on Andrew. He put his hands in Andrew’s soft hair and tugged slightly which made Andrew slowly take his lips off of Neil’s and look back to the people on the beach.

Neil followed his gaze to see them all with their phones out, either pointed at them or furiously typing. Andrew seemed happy with this and looked back to Neil which made him realise that they had just unofficially came out as a couple.

“Why now?” Neil asked.

“I somehow forgot how stupid you are Josten.” Andrew replied which didn’t help.

“As I’m so stupid can you explain it?” Neil asked, not wanting to waste time to figure it out himself.

“You’re the one who came up with Kevin taking the brunt of the media saying Wymack was his dad.” Andrew prompted.

“So you outed us so that I wouldn’t be in the media?” Neil questioned.

“You should be glad I’m not with you for your brains.” Andrew said.

“So you would prefer us together as the headlines than just me and my scars? You didn’t have to do that.”

Andrew sighed and didn’t grace Neil with a response other than to take his hand and stand up from where they were. Neil could swear he could hear Nicky freaking out all the way in Germany.

“I guess the gossip sites will stop thinking we hate each other now.” Neil said as they walked back to the car, still hand in hand.

“I do hate you.” Andrew said which made Neil smile like an idiot.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“305, going on 306.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought, I thrive off of them.  
> Also I know this isn't great, I have lost my ability to write :/
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ andrwsmlnyrd.tumblr.com


End file.
